


爱的页边距3

by mollinism



Category: adult - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollinism/pseuds/mollinism





	爱的页边距3

九  
“啊对了，我明天要去济州岛出差一周拍外景，你一个人，可以吗？”

“没关系的，放心吧哥。”

“我不在家也要记得吃饭哦，一定要注意身体。”尹净汉揉了揉徐明浩毛茸茸的头发。

金珉奎请求添加您为好友。

手机屏幕突然亮起。尹净汉快速地瞥了一眼，微不可察地叹了一口气，“他也是。”

徐明浩坐在办公桌前，开着电脑也不做事，只是任由细长的手指把手机翻来覆去、拿起又放下。“啊！不行！”徐明浩突然一拍桌子吓得隔壁几桌人都抬头惊恐地看着他。

“不好意思，我……我去外面透口气。”徐明浩抄上手机溜也似地逃离了办公室。

“李硕珉！是不是你！”徐明浩在走廊上克制着音量冲着他的亲故吼着。

“啊？咋了啊。”李硕珉洪亮的声音夹杂着电流声传出听筒，“你说珉奎加你了那事？咳，有什么不好意思的啊，咱们不是相亲相爱的97Line吗！古！七！一！”

徐明浩差点被他的傻瓜亲故给气笑。  
“行了啊，我还上班呢，好好好，挂了，拜。”

那能怎么办，徐明浩苦笑着，反正逃得了现在，在净汉那个家里始终还是会见面的，不如早点说清楚好了，徐明浩下定决心点下了通过验证。

——您已添加金珉奎（梦想是养一只金毛）为好友。

——阿尼哟，the 8 xi~

——你终于加我了！

——圣诞礼物还喜欢吗？

——今天下班可以一起吃饭吗？

不用梦想养一只金毛了，你不如养你自己吧，徐明浩仿佛被一只热情的大狗狗舔舐着脸颊。

“徐明浩，开会了。”

徐明浩没有多想，只简单地回复一句，“好，见面吧。”

 

徐明浩一下班就远远地看见了全副武装的金珉奎。那人在人流中明显有些局促，但在视线遇见徐明浩的一刹那还是强装镇定地向他挥了挥手。

“你怎么来接我了？”徐明浩缓缓停下脚步。

金珉奎有些不快地指了指手机，徐明浩急忙解开锁屏，数目吓人的消息蹦了出来，“不好意思啊，我刚一直开会到现在。”

“没关系的！”金珉奎立刻恢复了愉快的神色，自然地牵过徐明浩的手拉着他钻上保姆车。

“胜澈哥，走吧。”

崔胜澈从驾驶座上扭头和徐明浩打了个招呼，眼神扫过他们牵着的手，徐明浩有些不自在地把手抽了出来，金珉奎有一丝慌乱。

“明浩啊，净汉出差的时候有什么不方便的就打电话给我们，千万不要不好意思，要是你出了什么事我可是很难跟某人交差啊。”

“好。”

 

“赏着花 直到我成为你的烈火，懒惰的狸Burning up，在脑袋里不断浮现着的形形色色，你想要什么 随便选，扫起来装好 全都统统倾吐出来吧 砰砰 香槟碰杯。 ”

吉他的嘶鸣和强烈鼓点的撞击显得格外不合时宜，一车人陷入诡异的沉默，金珉奎几次想开口都被身旁人执拗看向窗外的背影打消了念头。

徐明浩盯着逆向车道呼啸而过的小轿车，按照原来的设想，他这会应该已经礼貌地拒绝了金珉奎然后心灰意冷地独自步行回家了。可是崔胜澈在他就什么都做不了，徐明浩潜意识里不想让和尹净汉相关的人过多地卷入自己的事情来。

 

“不是要去吃饭吗，怎么到你家来了？”徐明浩隐约记得vlive里金珉奎家的布局。

“家里怎么不能吃饭了？”金珉奎露出小虎牙笑着，“有什么是全能小葵不会的吗？”

“明浩啊，你吃饭有什么忌口吗？”

“我没关系的。”徐明浩淡淡地应着。

有些事情错过了一时间的冲动就很难再开口了，更何况徐明浩根本不擅长。

金珉奎并不是没有注意到徐明浩的冷淡，开始他以为是工作太累了直到车上才发觉不对劲，也许还需要一点点时间接近他吧，金珉奎相信自己的耐心，“毕竟再过一会等他吃了我做的饭就是我的人了！”金珉奎乐观地转身钻进厨房。

徐明浩一个人拘谨地坐在沙发上，他环顾四周，金珉奎的家很干净整齐，布局讲究看得出精心设计过的痕迹，茶几上零散着几本还没来得及收拾的杂志，好像是和时尚相关的。

和这样的人生活在一起会很舒服吧。徐明浩有些轻微的洁癖，他伸手捞起那几本杂志码整齐，瞎想什么呢徐明浩。

因为确认不了自己的心意，因为也不懂他的。

自己这份蓬勃汹涌的爱意，究竟是为那个舞台上闪耀着戾气的疯狂梦想，还是为了那个在自己耳边吞吐呼吸的滚烫身躯，是遥不可及的光芒还是触手可及的温暖呢。

到底是什么时候开始失控的呢，或许从他为金珉奎尖叫呐喊的时候就已经走错了，不，不是这样的，徐明浩分明感受到来自两边的力量正在相互攀咬，无论向哪一边多走一步都会被瞬间撕扯成没有价值的碎片。

而金珉奎呢，为什么圣诞节要那样奔跑过来抱住他，为什么要那样对着他笑，为什么要那样牵着他的手。都说隔着屏幕一分真九分假，那么站在他面前向他伸出手去的金珉奎，又有几分呢。

徐明浩魂不守舍地吃完了饭，金珉奎做的菜很好吃，但美味进了口、喉、胃，却丝毫没有刺激起大脑感知愉悦的细胞。

“明浩，”金珉奎停下了他的独角戏，“你是不是不舒服？”

“没有的事，我只是……没事，我吃饱了，我该回去了。”徐明浩抬头挤出一个微笑，起身往门口走去。

金珉奎眼底的光闪烁了一下暗了下去。

徐明浩走到门口，拿起自己的大衣挂在臂弯上。

“徐明浩，你真的对我一点私心都没有吗。”

金珉奎的声音仿佛在念最深沉的歌词。

“不，不是这样的。”嘴巴先大脑一步做出了回答。

徐明浩被金珉奎从背后整个抱住，他感受到金珉奎滚烫的嘴唇在自己体温偏低的脖颈上烙下一个个亲吻。徐明浩的呼吸变得急促起来，胸脯随着啧啧的水声上下起伏，腿一阵阵地发软，靠着金珉奎的双臂才能勉强站立。

金珉奎感觉舌尖突然传来咸咸的触感，他把徐明浩的脸扳过来面对着自己，“明浩，你哭了。”

“我知道。”徐明浩闭紧双眼不顾一切地含住金珉奎的嘴唇，将满脸的泪胡乱蹭在他的脸颊上。

我一定是世界上最贪心的人。

 

徐明浩被打腰拦抱着扔到床上，软软的床垫仿佛要把他纤细的身躯吞没。金珉奎伸手把人捞到怀里，两人胡乱亲吻着脱掉了彼此的衣服。金珉奎的手慢慢从后颈一路游移经过腰线向后穴探去，徐明浩微妙地颤抖了一下，下意识地想合拢双腿，却被金珉奎的膝盖抵住紧紧压在床单上。

“痛吗？”

“嗯，还好……”虽然嘴上这么说着，异物侵入的感觉还是不太自在，徐明浩小幅度地扭动着身体，后穴一张一合地吮吸着金珉奎的手指。

后面已经是泥泞一片了，金珉奎的手还不安分地在他身上点火，触到胸口的时候指尖绕着圈使坏地在那一小点上不轻不重地掐了一把，徐明浩受不了漏出一声失控的呻吟，似乎意识到这一声太过色情，他举起手捂住自己烧红的脸。

“你是真的很容易脸红呀。”金珉奎已经把手指抽了出来，把徐明浩的手掰开按在脑后。

“可以叫我的名字吗？你都没有好好喊过我的名字。”金珉奎语气中有些委屈。徐明浩感到后面已经被热乎乎的东西抵上了。

“金珉奎。”

“哎呀，怎么可以叫得跟班主任点名一样，你这样让人好没有性趣喔。”

“真烦人。”徐明浩发现四肢都被压住了动弹不得，便用力抬头撞了一下金珉奎的脑门，金珉奎委屈地瞪大了眼睛。

“我爱你，金珉奎。”

回应他的是一个有力的挺身。

“啊……你别……一下子……太深……”徐明浩话不成句，那根灼热的东西在自己的身体里进进出出，肆意妄为地顶弄着柔软的肠道，痛觉过后是痒痒的快感，惹得徐明浩脚趾都蜷缩着。金珉奎有一下没一下地亲吻着徐明浩的额头和脸颊，手指托在脑后胡乱揉着汗津津的头发。

金珉奎床上不爱讲话，偶尔脑子发热冒出一句没头没脑的骚话，徐明浩也不搭理他只是脸颊发烧，听的人不好意思，说的人更不好意思，下面也胀大了一圈，于是更卖力地在徐明浩体内捣弄着。

最后徐明浩被折腾得几乎晕倒在金珉奎怀里，他小口小口喘着气，手被握住放在金珉奎的东西上来回撸动等待他最后一轮释放。

“怎么每次一和你见面就搞到床上来。”徐明浩有些懊恼地锤了一下金珉奎的腹肌。

“因为喜欢你。”金珉奎有些困了，闭着眼睛含含糊糊地说。

“我有什么好喜欢的……”徐明浩撇着嘴扭过头去。

金珉奎突然一个翻身把徐明浩压在身下，结实的胳膊把瘦削的身躯整个环住圈在怀里，他用脸颊在徐明浩颈窝里蹭了蹭，然后仰起脸凑到那人耳边。

“你知不知道，圣诞节那天我跳了窗才逃脱知勋哥的魔爪，在商场里面犹犹豫豫选了好久的礼物，刚准备去你家找你，你就出现在马路对面了，像魔法一样，是吧。”

“生萝卜其实嚼起来好辣呀，辣得我眼泪都快掉出来了，不过为了在某人面前扮酷还是装没事地吞下去了。”

“签售会那天的衣服很好看，蝴蝶结很好看，你的声音也很好听，虽然你全程都语无伦次地不知道在说什么。”

“就算你躲起来我也能看见你，你不溜走也许我们还能更早一些认识。”

“你睡觉流口水，但是真的很可爱。”

徐明浩鼻子有些酸，他装作生气地在金珉奎头上轻轻敲了一下，又伸开手指在他发丝间仔细地一下一下梳理。

“金珉奎，你好重，我要压死了，快下去。”

“我不。”


End file.
